


Tea at the Ritz

by gowerstreet



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/pseuds/gowerstreet
Summary: Two Entities meet over an exquisitely set table. They find a way to set their world to rights.





	Tea at the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzymandias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jazzymandias).

> I've loved this book for half a lifetime, and then the series knocked me for a blinder.  
Many thanks to rocketcowboy for coordinating the Twitter swap and to crowgirl42 for making this collection, Supreme Beings the pair of you.

Aziraphale sat back and took in the glories of the Palm Court. “This is the very heaven.”

Crowley set down his cup. “Naa. Too colourful for that. And there is a thankful lack of songs about lonely goatherds.”

“Where they held you wasn’t indicative of the whole, Crowley, just the executive communications hub.” Aziraphale took another sip of tea. “All that purity is so cold, even for those Above.”

“Whereas this is more like a picnic in a jewellery box. All pastels and gilding.” Crowley caught the eye of the youngest waiter and winked at him. He blushed scarlet at the attention, and his tray wobbled calamitously before Aziraphale steadied the shaking hands from his side of the room, then glared across the table.

Crowley merely shrugged, “I can’t help it if my very appearance is sufficient to make mortals stumble and stutter..” he nudged Aziraphale’s foot under the table. “ I would almost say that you were jealous.”

Now it was Aziraphale’s turn to blush. “Angels are above such feelings. If I wasn’t, I would have combusted centuries ago when you started that  _ affaire _ with Catullus.”

“The handsome ones are always the easiest to tempt. Their overriding confidence gives off an irresistible aroma.”

“Only until you consume them..”

“But that’s mortals for you. Mayflies with tongues and hands and - other parts..”

Aziraphale stabbed his fruit tart with more savagery than could be merited.“Of which I am fully and painfully aware. You’ve never been discriminate with your carnality, except for with me.”

“Only because such an indulgence might brag you into the scrutiny of Above so that they take you back forever.” Crowley shed his glasses and his anguish became clear. “The concept of losing you would tear me asunder.”

Aziraphale’s fork slid from his grasp with a clatter, “How long has this tormented you?”

“From that very first storm, but I determined that you were never to know.”

“But what is there to stop us now? Do you really believe that Above or Below are interested in the physical entanglements of two minor Entities? The Ineffable has ensured that we are barely blips on their radar.”

Crowley took up Aziraphale’s hand. “I would like to think as much. When I found the bookshop aflame, and I feared you lost, I was fully prepared to face down the entirety of Their forces to either bring you back or gladly enter into the Oblivion of the Ages, if that was where you had been sent.”

Aziraphale squeezed his fingers with infinite tenderness.. “My dearest serpent, you never said...”

Crowley shrugged. “There was a lack of time and privacy.”

“”We have both now, even if it took me to the edge of the Apocalapse for me to realise, for which I apologise..”

“It’s never stopped the mortals, has it? Their lifespans are so short and impossibly fragile, and yet the best of them find the courage to bare their very souls. And since Above and Below have appeared to call a truce, what better time could there be?”

“For what?”

“Another kind of life. And love, whatever that means.”

Aziraphale lifted Crowley’s hand to his lips and kissed it . “I grieve for the time that was wasted through your fear and my blinkered brain, but I am yours for all of the aeons ahead.”

Crowley’s smile could have outburned the sun; Aziraphale’s joy was equally illuminating.

They may have been allies since before the beginnings of the World, but now they were partners for eternity.


End file.
